


Day Five: Overly Bundled for the Weather

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I forgot to post this yesterday so here it is, a day late.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Five: Overly Bundled for the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this yesterday so here it is, a day late.

"It's not that cold out, Louis. You don't need all that."

Louis fixes Zayn with a look. "It's, like, below freezing out there. I'm going to die if I don't wear all of this." Louis tries to gesture at himself, but he has kind of a problem.

He can't move his arms. How is he going to make fun of anyone or even speak about anything without being able to gesture wildly to get his point across? No one will be able to understand him if he can't talk with his hands!

So he does the only thing he knows how to do. He pouts.

Zayn sees it and rolls his eyes. "Lou, babe, we're only going out for like a minute to smoke. Then we're coming back inside. I promise that you're not going to freeze to death if you only wear one coat and a hat."

Louis gives Zayn another look, then grumpily takes off his two outer coats and three scarves that he'd put on over his hoodie and puffy coat. Now that he has more range of motion of his arms, he crosses them.  
"And the hats?" Zayn asks, pointing to the three beanies currently shoved on Louis's head, the top one with a pompom on the top.

Louis sighs and rolls his eyes again and takes all of the hats off, then puts the one with the pompom back on.

"Happy?" he asks, and Zayn smiles.

"Extremely. Especially since you picked that hat. I think it's super cute on you," Zayn says, booping Louis's nose.

Louis walks past Zayn, grumbling something about not being cute, but manly, the pompom is manly, and Zayn smiles. He probably picked the most stubborn person on the face of the planet to fall in love with, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
